Ninja Tag and Injuries
by Muse2488
Summary: A fun game of Ninja Tag turns sour as Raphael injures himself. Luckily his brothers are there to help him out. In response to a challenge! The words is 'knee.' Please Read and Review!


**A/N: Alright, so I haven't given up on Strong Enough, I promise. I'm working on the next two chapters. HOWEVER! In the meantime I have been issued a challenge from Simone Robinson and a few others and this is in response to that challenge! Enjoy and don't forget to feed the hungry author. **

**Disclaimer: Santa totally jipped me this year. I **_**still**_** don't own the turtles. **

The night had started out as a normal patrol with only a few muggings that needed to be cleared up and once that was done the four brothers were actually quite bored.

"Ugh…why is it so quiet tonight?" Michelangelo complained.

"I dunno but it's drivin' me mad." Raphael replied.

"Guys, I know you're bored but having no crime happen is a _good_ thing." Leonardo commented.

"Yeah but a bored Mikey is never a good thing." Raph retorted.

"Hey!" Was Mikey's cry of outrage.

"There are a few projects I could be working on…" Donatello trailed off.

Leo narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "We're not leaving until our patrol is over."

Raph rolled his eyes. "C'mon Fearless! Nuttin' is gonna happen. It's dead out there tonight."

"Anything can happen between now and then." Leo reasoned.

"Hey! Let's play Ninja Tag!" Mike suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea…" Leo trailed off with a slight smile. It had been a while since they'd played the game, but it helped with team work and agility. And also kept Mikey from being bored; Raph was right; a bored Mikey is not a good thing.

"Free for all or teams?" Don asked, actually looking interested in the game.

"We can do teams if you wa—."

"I call Mikey!" Donnie interrupted.

Michelangelo whooped and slapped the back of Donnie's shell.

"What if Mikey doesn't wanna be yer partner?" Raph demanded, feeling slightly miffed that Don had called dibs on the fastest turtle. Not that Raphael would ever admit that Mike was faster than him.

"C'mon Raph, let's show our little brothers who's boss." Leo said, clapping a hand on Raphael's shoulder.

Raph looked up at his older brother, a smirk growing on his face as he cracked his knuckled menacingly.

"Gladly."

"Gotta catch us first!"

And the race was on.

Leo and Raph immediately took after the two younger turtles.

Donatello yelped as Leo shot a hand out, almost grabbing the edge of his shell. Raphael was focusing on Mikey. Mikey of course was cackling madly, slowing down enough to allow Raph to get close before shooting off again.

"Raph! Slip and Slide!" Leo yelled. Raph stole a glance behind him and nodded. He veered to the right sharply, heading towards Leo who was still chasing after Donatello. The Slip and Slide was a move Raphael and Leonardo had put together a few years ago. They used it a few times to gain the upper hand in sparring.

Raph cut across in front of Donatello, slipping low to the ground and sweeping his leg out. Don of course jumped over him, allowing Leonardo the opportunity to slide across the other side and tackle the purple banded turtle to the ground. Raph jumped to his feet and grinned down at his two brothers.

"Gotcha genius." Raph smirked as he helped Leo to his feet.

Donnie glared up at him before smirking himself.

"Now you have to catch Mikey."

Leo and Raph both groaned before running after the youngest. Mikey was flipping and twirling and dancing his way across rooftop after rooftop. He kept within the four surrounding buildings as he led his older brothers on a wild goose chase.

"C'mon guys! Ya gotta be faster than that!" Mikey called.

"It's two against one Mike! Ya don't stand a chance!" Raph yelled.

"I dunno, looks like people get slow in their _old_ age!" Mike teased.

"Old?" Leo cried in mock outrage.

"That's it knucklehead, yer goin' down!"

"I'm sorry, what was that Raph? You're super old and I'm your favorite brother?"

Leo barked a laugh at that and Raph growled as he swiped a hand towards Mike. Mike easily dodged it as he used a sudden burst of speed to vault himself over ledge and land gracefully on the other building. Unfortunately Raphael wasn't as graceful as he barreled towards the ledge, lunging himself forward and then landing, hard, on the other side.

His knee buckled and he gasped with pain as he went down. Mike was immediately at his side as he called for Leo and Don.

"Raph? Are you okay?" Michelangelo asked with fear in his eyes.

"M'fine." Raph hissed as he grabbed his knee. Michelangelo didn't miss this and he groaned.

"Dang it Raph, I'm sorry!"

Leo and Donnie were kneeling next to them in an instant. Donatello was in full doctor mode as he pulled Raph's hands away from his knee. Don went to work trying to extend the knee when Raph hissed in pain and tried to pull his knee back in.

"I need to see the extent of the damage Raph." Donatello said patiently.

"Ya don't need to torture me though!" Raph growled.

"Let me know if this hurts." Don instructed him as he pushed down on his knee.

"DAMN IT! YES IT FRIGGIN' HURTS!" Raph shouted, slamming his fist into the ground.

"Raph, I'm so sorry this is all my fault!" Mike said, distraught.

"It ain't yer fault Mikey." Raph growled through clenched teeth as Don poked another sensitive spot.

"He wrenched it again didn't he?" Leonardo asked.

"More like completely blew it. It's already swelling which isn't a good sign. We need to get him home and get it wrapped." Don said.

"STOP TOUCHING IT DONNIE!" Raphael shouted again as Donatello pushed on his knee again.

"Stop shouting!" Leo demanded.

"Don't start on me Fearless." Raph growled.

"I'm not starting on you Raphael, but you need to keep quiet and we need to get you home." Leo said as he grabbed Raph's arm, dragging it across his shoulders and hoisting his younger brother up.

"Easy Leo, any sudden movements and he's outta commission for three weeks instead of two." Donatello said.

"Two weeks?!" Raph cried.

"Don't worry Raph, I'll take care of you." Mikey said with a wide grin on his face.

Raphael groaned while his other two brothers laughed. The four of them made their way back home to the lair. It was a familiar journey with familiar circumstances. Leonardo would never say it out loud; but Raphael's knees were becoming a concern for him. They'd always been prone to sprains and torn ligaments, but the older he got the more serious the injuries. He knew that Donnie was just as worried, but he too never said anything. Leonardo again said nothing as he helped his brother hobble back home. Raphael's knees are definitely a concern and someday they may have to do something more than just wrap them and force him to rest.

But they would cross that bridge when they got there.


End file.
